


As if No One is Watching

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the disorientation of transport cleared, Sam looked around in mounting horror.  “Oh, <i>hell</i> no!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	As if No One is Watching

Sam was reading, waiting for Dean to get back. He’d gone to get food about ten minutes ago, so he should be back soon.

“Hello, Sam.”

Sam looked up to see Lucifer lounging on the other bed. “You can’t be here! Dean’ll be back any minute, and you know how he feels about you!”

“We’re not staying long,” Lucifer said, and moved toward Sam, his hand raised.

Sam ducked away. “What are you doing?”

Lucifer sighed. “Well, as you said, I can’t stay here with your brother on the way, so I planned to take you with me.”

Sam’s eyes narrowed. “Take me where?” But Lucifer’s hand had already touched his forehead.

When the disorientation of transport cleared, Sam looked around in mounting horror. “Oh, _hell_ no!”

They were in a large, airy ballroom, lit by chandeliers, with an orchestra on the platform at one end. Women in gowns and men in suits pirouetted slowly across the floor.

Looking down at himself (he’d be pretty damn out of place in a hoodie and jeans after all) he realized his clothes had changed, and he wore a dark blue suit.

“What’s wrong?” Lucifer asked mildly.

Sam shot a glance at him–also in a suit, but a black one. “I don’t dance.”

That had been a sore point with Jess, but even she had given up after three attempts. He might be graceful on the hunt, thanks to Dad’s and Dean’s training, but put him on a dance floor and he reverted to sixteen, when his limbs were growing an inch a day and only partly under his control. And that had been in a club, where you do whatever. Something like this, with steps and patterns…it was his worst nightmare. Or, well, OK, as a hunter he had a lot of other things to occupy his nightmares, but still.

“Why not?”

“I can’t. I’m a total klutz. I’d just make a fool of myself, not to mention hurt people.”

Lucifer looked dubious. “These people aren’t real. They won’t care.”

“I told you, I can’t dance!”

“I’ll teach you.”

Sam blinked, then his eyes narrowed. “How do _you_ know how to dance?”

Lucifer’s eyes twinkled. “Oh, come now, Sam, don’t tell me you’ve never heard the phrase ‘dance with the devil.’”

Sam groaned, both at the joke (or was it a joke?) and the fact that he apparently wasn’t going to be able to weasel his way out of this. He tried one last time. “Dean will be back soon, and I didn’t leave a note…”

“I’ll have you back before your brother knows you’re gone.”

Sam sighed, admitting defeat. “OK. But you’ll regret it.”

Lucifer smiled slightly. “I don’t think so.”

The current song ended and a waltz started up. Sam recognized it dimly as the _Emperor Waltz._ He reluctantly let Lucifer lead him out on the floor.

Lucifer took his right hand. “Put your hand on my waist.”

 _As if this wasn’t bad enough, now I have to be the girl._ Sam did, and Lucifer rested his right hand on Sam’s shoulder. It was warm. “This is the gayest thing I’ve ever done.”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “I’ll never understand human gender stereotypes. This is dancing, Sam, it’s not masculine or feminine. Women need men to dance with.”

“And most do it under protest.”

“Well, so are you, so your masculinity is safe. Now stop stalling.”

Sam scowled at Lucifer mocking him. “You’re leading.”

“Waltzing is simple. You would step back, then left, then forward, then right.”

Sam stared at him. “What?”

Lucifer sighed slightly. “Follow me.”

He stepped forward, and Sam gave back. Lucifer slid smoothly to the right and Sam followed him clumsily, moving to his left, then when Lucifer moved backwards and slid left Sam stepped forward and right.

“Follow the rhythm of the music,” Lucifer said. “One-two-three, four-five-six, one-two-three, four-five-six.”

Sam wasn’t even hearing the music, he was concentrating so hard on not falling over and pulling Lucifer down with him. But after awhile it filtered in. The steps were simple (he was really just moving clockwise in a circle) and he found himself gradually relaxing. By the end of the dance he felt something resembling confidence.

“Are you ready to try leading?” Lucifer asked as they walked off the floor. “It would be easier, since you’re taller.”

Sam froze. “Uh…”

Lucifer smiled. “I’ll lead for one more dance.”

The next song wasn’t a waltz (probably because Lucifer wanted to give him a break) but it just made Sam more nervous.

Another waltz started up, one Sam didn’t recognize, and Lucifer led him back out on the floor. This time he did a quarter turn to the left starting on “two,” so that at the end of one set they were facing the other way.

Sam got thrown off again, but Lucifer was patient, and at the end of the dance he had a basic idea what he was doing.

“Ready to lead now?”

Sam gulped, but nodded.

Lucifer dropped his right hand, (which was sweating) and put his left on Sam’s waist. Sam took Lucifer’s right hand in his own, and rested his left on Lucifer’s shoulder.

As the waltz started up, Sam snorted. “Sleeping Beauty? Seriously?”

Lucifer shrugged.

For about the first half of the dance Sam was concentrating on counting steps and where he put his feet and when he turned, but Lucifer had nestled close to him and was inhumanly warm in his arms. After awhile he started to feel the music.

Lucifer looked up at him and smiled. “There, see? Dancing isn’t so hard.”

Rather than agree with him Sam leaned down and kissed him, not caring that they were stopped right in the middle of the dance floor.


End file.
